Weine!
by PhibrizoAlexiel
Summary: Also: erste HP, die Idee ist entstanden, nachdem ich gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz viele HP x TRSSLMSBRL gelesen hab.Naja und dann hab ich gedacht, auf probierst du es selbst mal aus. Und zwar mit meinem absoluten Lieblingspairing Harry x Tom. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Weine! von PhibrizoAlexiel  
(TR x HP und ein paar mehr)

Kapitel 1: Der Anfang  
---------------------

Weine! von PhibrizoAlexiel

Titel: Weine!

Teil:1/???

Autor: Sarah

Email: Silvertipsgungmx.de

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: HP x TR; SS x SB; LM x RW (ß bitte fragt mich nicht, wie ich auf  
dieses Pairing kam drop)

Warnung: Also... ein bischen dies und ein bischen das. Und dann kommt noch das  
dazu... sich vor schlägen duck ist ja gut ist ja gut grummel Also auf jeden  
Fall Slash g und dann vermutlich noch sap, bissl dark, n bischen psycho (hoff  
ich XD) ugggvm, kann ich aber noch nicht genau sagen.

Kommentar: Naja... meine erste HP-Story, deswegen seid nicht zu streng mit  
mir. Zusätzlich muss ich noch sagen: Ich habe Band 5 nicht gelesen und Band 6  
folglich auch nicht. (In mir sträubt sich halt alles dagegen von JKR selbst von  
Sirius Tod zu lesen seufz) dennoch werde ich Bd. 5 einbringen, soweit es mir  
mit den Infos aus anderen FFs möglich ist. Deswegen korrigiert mich, wenn ich  
irgendwas falsches wiedergebe. Aber ich werd ohnehin einiges weglassen oder  
verändern.°

Disclaimer: Gehört mal wieder nix mir. Nur die Idee die story zu  
schreiben...v

Mit einem Seufzen auf den Lippen blickte der etwa 15 jährige Junge zur Tür des  
kleinen Raumes, als er hörte, wie diese geöffnet wurde. Ein Mann, etwas über  
40 wohl blickte hinein: "Harry, ein neuer Kunde für dich."

Der Angesprochene deutete ein Nicken an: " In Ordnung, Jim. Wo?" Der Mann,  
welcher offenbar den Namen Jim trug, wies in das Zimmer hinein. Und abermals  
nickte der Schwarzhaarige.

Die Tür schloß sich und wieder war er allein. Allein, um zu warten.

Harry Potter blickte an sich herunter, kein Oberteil, zerrissene, durch das  
heiße Waschen eng eingelaufene Jeans und Stiefel, die sich eng an seine  
Schenkel schmiegten und welche er von Jim bekommen hatte, als er seinen ,Job'  
hier antrat. Ja, der Junge grinste, sehr eindeutig, was er hier tat. Kaum jemand  
würde glauben, dass er noch Jungfrau bzw. Jungmann war, doch zu seinem eigenen,  
größten erstaunen war das tatsächlich noch der Fall. Er hatte ausnahmsweise  
in seinem Leben wohl Glück gehabt, als die Dursleys ihm Jim als Zuhälter  
besorgt hatten.

#Flashback#

Gerade war Harry, gemeinsam mit Tante Petunia, mit dem Unkraut-zupfen im Garten  
fertig geworden und überlegte was er laut Liste noch tun sollte, so wie es die  
letzte Woche der Fall gewesen war, als Onkel Vernon auf die Terrasse trat und  
ihn rief: "Potter, komm her!"

Mit einem seufzen ,gehorchte' Harry dem Befehl seines Onkels und lief zu ihm:  
"Ja, Onkel Vernon, was ist denn?" Ihm gefiel das fiese Grinsen auf dem Gesicht  
desselben gar nicht und so erwartete er das schlimmste oder so nach Voldemort.  
Und tatsächlich, so war es dann auch.

Mit sich und der Welt zufrieden kündigte sein Onkel nämlich an, er habe am  
anderen Ende von Surrey, schließlich sollte keiner wissen, dass dieser Freak zu  
ihnen den Dursleys gehörte, einen Job für ihn, Harry, gefunden, so dass er  
endlich auch etwas zum Haushaltsgeld beitragen könne. Das hätte er außerdem  
schon vor Jahren machen sollen. Am Abend würde Vernon ihn hinfahren, ab dann  
könnte er ja laufen.

Seufzend nickte Harry, sich fragend, was das denn für eine Arbeit wäre. Etwas  
angenehmes war es bestimmt nicht, wie er seinen Onkel kannte. Dann ging der  
junge Potter ins Haus und begann das Mittagessen vorzubereiten und seinen  
restlichen Arbeiten nachzugehen. Am Abend als er dann in seinem Zimmer auf den  
ältesten Dursley wartete, trat dieser ein. "Los, komm mit. Ich hab nicht den  
ganzen Tag Zeit." ,die barsche Stimme lies den Jungen aufschrecken und wortlos  
folgte er seinem Onkel zu dessen Auto.

Es dauerte trotz dessen das es am anderen Ende der Siedlung lag nicht ganz zehn  
Minuten, bis sie das relativ große Haus erreichten. Harry war etwas verwirrt,  
den es kam ihm so gar nicht bekannt vor und es wirkte mehr wie ein großes  
Wohnhaus. Dennoch schwieg er weiterhin als er seinem Onkel nachging und in den  
rottapezierten angenehm beleuchteten Flur folgte, der mit großen, beinah  
menschengroßen Bildern ,geschmückt' war. Aktbildern.

Der 16 jährige schluckte. Nein... Das konnte doch unmöglich Vernons Ernst  
sein. Doch ein Blick in das ihm kurz zugewandte, hämisch grinsende Gesicht und  
die Realität traf ihn wie ein Hammerschlag. Er sollte anschaffen gehen. Beinah  
hätte er kehrt gemacht, doch er stoppte sich. Wenn er das tun würde, die  
Polizei hätte ihn schneller wieder, als er den Avada auf sich selbst  
aussprechen könnte. Und das wäre von Nöten, denn zum einen würde man ihm  
kaum glauben und zum anderen wollte er danach seinem Onkel ganz gewiss nicht  
begegnen. Er seufzte leicht. Nein, das wollte er gewiss nicht.

Und so folgte er dem ältesten Dursley weiter durch das große Haus, bis sie vor  
einer Tür hielten, auf der in großen goldenen Buchstaben die Wörter,Jim  
(Manager)' standen. Beinah hätte der Junge spöttisch aufgelacht. Was für eine  
Ironie doch in diesem Wort lag. ,Manager'. Und doch, so sinnierte er vor sich  
hin, doch hatte es seine Richtigkeit.

Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie Vernon an die Tür geklopft hatte und diese  
geöffnet worden war. Doch schneller als ihm lieb war kam er wieder zurück in  
die Realität, als sein Onkel ihn grob in das Büro zog und ihn mit einem  
abwartenden ,Und?' vor den etwa 40 jährigen stellte.

Der stand von dem großen Chefsessel auf. Umrundete den Tisch und betrachtete  
Harry dann von oben bis unten. Ging einmal um ihn herum und der Junge sah die  
Zufriedenheit in den Augen des Anderen aufblitzen, als er nickte: "Ja, so  
jemanden kann ich momentan wirklich gut gebrauchen. Die anderen beiden Jungs  
kommen kaum hinterher." Er sah Vernon kurz an, während er bemerkte: "Ich muss  
erst sehen, wie er sich macht, dann können wir schauen, wie viel ich ihm  
zahle." Bei dem Ausdruck in den Augen des Manager als er ihn wieder ansah, war  
dem jungen Potter jedoch klar, das jener genau wusste, dass er selbst keinen  
Penny von dem Geld zu sehen bekommen würde. Und er sah ebenfalls, dass der  
nicht damit einverstanden zu sein schien.

"Gut, kann er heute schon anfangen?" , trotz allem sah Harry seinen Onkel etwas  
geschockt, aber auch ängstlich an, erntete jedoch nur ein ,Guck nicht so,  
Freak.' Bevor, nach dem Nicken Jims, ein ,Sieh zu, wie du heimkommst' folgte.  
Und er sah nur noch den breiten Rücken seines Verwandten, als jener den Raum  
und vermutlich auch bald das Haus verlies.

"Wie alt bist du?" , die unerwartete Frage riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken,  
woraufhin er sich schnell zu dem Zuhälter umwandte. Und er schluckte leicht,  
bevor er mit leiser Stimme antwortete: "Fast sechszehn, Sir." Ein Nicken war die  
Reaktion und er sah den Mann vor sich leicht verwirrt an. Doch der klärte sehr  
schnell auf: "Also, du wirst dafür da sein, die Wünsche unserer männlichen,  
homosexuellen Kunden zu befriedigen. Ich möchte keine Beschwerden hören. Ich  
sag dir immer Bescheid, wenn du einen neuen Kunden hast. Je nachdem bleibst du  
in dem dir zugewiesenen Zimmer, oder du gehst in eines der ,Spielzimmer'." , er  
warf einen kurzen Blick in einen Kalender, bevor er weitersprach: "Dein Zimmer  
ist die 20. Das ist die Treppe hoch und die fünfte Tür auf der linken Seite.  
Noch fragen?"

Ein wenig eingeschüchtert schüttelte Harry den Kopf, wandte sich dann ab um  
diesen Raum aufzusuchen. Doch die Stimme Jims hielt ihn zurück: "Ach Kleiner...  
bevor ich's vergesse. Geschlechtsverkehr ist für deine Kunden noch Tabu.  
Egal was sie sagen. Hier passiert für dich außer oral und manuel befriedigen  
erst mal nichts. Hab keine Lust Ärger mit der Polizei zu bekommen. Deswegen  
kommt das frühestens mit Siebzehn auf dich zu."

Überrascht, aber auch ein wenig dankbar sah der Gryffindor den anderen Mann,  
der ihm gerade seine schlimmste Sorge genommen hatte, an. Bevor er der etwas  
verlegen wirkenden, wegscheuchenden Handbewegung folgte, das Büro in Richtung  
seines ,Zimmers' verließ.

#Flashback end#

Kommentar des Autors:

So, wie gesagt... erste Harry Potter. Ich würde mich über Meinungen, ob ich  
weiterschreiben soll sehr, sehr freuen. (ebenso natürlich wie über begründete  
Kritik°) verlegen grins Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... wenn ja wird ich  
versuchen möglichst wöchentlich einen neuen Teil hochzuladen hüst

Ya mata ne Phibby-chan verbeug


	2. Chapter 2

Weine! von PhibrizoAlexiel

Titel: Weine!

Teil:2/???

Autor: Sarah

Email: Silvertipsgungmx.de

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: HP x TR; SS x SB; LM x RW ( bitte fragt mich nicht, wie ich auf

dieses Pairing kam drop)

Warnung: Also... ein bischen dies und ein bischen das. Und dann kommt noch das

dazu... sich vor schlägen duck ist ja gut ist ja gut grummel Also auf jeden

Fall Slash g und dann vermutlich noch sap, bissl dark, n bischen psycho (hoff

ich XD) ugggvm, kann ich aber noch nicht genau sagen.

Kommentar: Naja... meine erste HP-Story, deswegen seid nicht zu streng mit

mir. Zusätzlich muss ich noch sagen: Ich habe Band 5 nicht gelesen und Band 6

folglich auch nicht. (In mir sträubt sich halt alles dagegen von JKR selbst von

Sirius Tod zu lesen seufz) dennoch werde ich Bd. 5 einbringen, soweit es mir

mit den Infos aus anderen FFs möglich ist. Deswegen korrigiert mich, wenn ich

irgendwas falsches wiedergebe. Aber ich werd ohnehin einiges weglassen oder

verändern.°

Disclaimer: Gehört mal wieder nix mir. Nur die Idee die story zu

schreiben...v

Widmung: Nyo, XD jap diesmal gibt's ne Widmung. Und zwar ist der Teil für

J.J., weil der liebe Kerl unbedingt wissen will wies weitergeht lol. Tja, und

da er mein Lieblingsmangaverkäufer, mein Lieblings-HP-Fan, sau nett und zudem

auch noch schwul ist ° widme ich es ihm einfach mal. (Er wird es zwar nie

erfahren, aber egal°)

Noch immer konnte Harry diese positive Wendung nicht wirklich begreifen und das

lag wahrscheinlich vor allem an der Angelegenheit mit dem Geld

#flashback#

Etwa zehn Minuten befand Harry sich bereits in dem Raum Nr. 20 und wartete.

Wartete auf seinen ersten Kunden. Der Junge saß auf dem Bett und versuchte sich

innerlich zu beruhigen. Er konnte es nicht ändern, sollte sich besser damit

abfinden, die in ihm hochkriechende Angst bekämpfen. Doch es war so schwer...

Und ein leises Seufzen entfloh seiner Kehle, als er sich, wie so oft, fragte,

was sein Verbrechen war. Ein Verbrechen aus einem früheren Leben? - Wohl kaum.

Erschrocken zuckte der Gryffindor zusammen, als er sah, wie die Tür geöffnet

wurde und Jim hereinsah: "Hey, Kleiner... Harry, nicht? Dein erster Kunde kommt

in so fünf Minuten. Der steht auf eher Unerfahrene." Er zuckte die Schultern:

"Also, mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken. - Übrigens hier sind ein paar Stiefel

für dich und zieh das Hemd aus. Morgen will ich, dass du mit einer engen Hose

kommst."

Harry befolgte die Aufforderung des Anderen und sah ihn dann etwas zweifelnd an:

"Aber... Sir... ich..." Er räusperte sich verlegen: "Ich besitze nur die

weiten, abgetragenen Hosen meines Cousins. - Sie wollen nicht unnötig Geld für

mich ausgeben."

Darüber aber konnte der Zuhälter nur den Kopf schütteln: "So was dachte ich

mir schon. Aber wasch eine einfach ein paar mal richtig heiß, dann wird die

enger. Und Junge, nenn mich Jim." Er grinste leicht, als er das Nicken des noch

15jährigen sah und fügte dann an: "Die Kunden geben dir übrigens einen

Namen." Und auf den verwirrten Blick führte er aus: "Deinen wirklichen Namen

erfährt hier außer mir niemand. Du bist lediglich dafür da, den Männern die

Möglichkeit zu bieten wenigstens in ihrer Fantasie und mit deinem Körper ihrem

Liebsten, oder so, nah zu sein. Verstanden?"

Harry nickte leicht. Ja, er hatte verstanden... Das Ganze hier tun, das wollte

er immer noch nicht, aber die Idee, die von Seiten Jims dahinter zu stehen

schien... Die schien akzeptabel, um nicht zu sagen schön. Die Angst war zwar

noch immer da und er hoffte, sie würde verschwinden, aber... Nun ja, es gelang

ihm nur bedingt sie zu unterdrücken und so hörte er, während er darüber

nachdachte, nur mit halben Ohr den Ausführungen des Managers zu, in welchen

jener ihm erklärte, das die Vertragsversion für die Dursleys besagte, das er,

Jim, von den 50 Pfund Einnahmen 60 bekommen würde und sie den Rest. Aber, wie

er mit einem leichten Zwinkern fortfuhr, der tatsächliche Vertrag, den jeder

bekam sah die Hälfte des Geldes für Jim vor. Und Harry somit immerhin einen

Betrag von fünf Pfund von jedem Job für sich in Anspruch nehmen konnte. -

Nicht an die ,Familie' weitergeben musste.

#flashback end#

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Harry die Bedeutung dieser Worte nur unterschwellig

verstanden, aber schon bald hatte er erkannt, was Jim da für ihn getan hatte.

Den das Minimum für ihn waren etwa fünf Jobs an einem Abend und an ,guten'

Tagen sogar sieben oder acht, bei welchen er es sogar ab und an schaffte das

Geld von ein oder zwei komplett zu behalten. Ohne das es auffiel.

Und inzwischen nach beinah drei Wochen hatte er sich fast daran gewöhnt.

Sanfte Lippen auf den seinen holten ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken und er

öffnete erschrocken die bis dahin geschlossenen Augen und sah direkt in die der

anderen Person. Die einzige andere Person in England, die er bisher getroffen

hatte, welche grüne Augen hatte, deren Ton zudem noch sehr dem seiner eigenen

ähnelte.

"Na, wieder da?" Die Worte wurden mit einem amüsierten Lächeln ausgesprochen

und der junge Potter nickte: "Ja... hallo Tom." Es kam ihm immer wieder seltsam

vor, einen so angenehmen und zärtlichen jungen Mann mit dem Vornamen seines

Erzfeindes anzusprechen.

"Hallo, Harry." Und genauso seltsam kam es ihm immer wieder vor, wenn er von dem

Anderen mit seinem richtigen Namen angesprochen wurde. Doch Tom hatte ihn bei

ihrem ersten Treffen etwas verdutzt angesehen und gemeint, dass seine schwarzen

Haare und die grünen Augen ihn an jemanden erinnern würden. Nur eine Brille

würde fehlen, deswegen würde er ihn ,Harry' nennen.

Seitdem hegte der Gryffindor auch den Verdacht es mit einem Zauberer zu tun

hatte. Glücklicherweise hatte er von Jim Kontaktlinsen bekommen, da eine Brille

in dem Job einfach unpraktisch war und er war froh, dass sich die berühmte, von

ihm so verfluchte, Narbe überschminken ließ.

Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf die Lippen des jüngeren, als er den

Größeren fragend ansah: "Wie immer?"

Kommentar des Autors:

Sorry, das es etwas länger gedauert hat hüst. Aber das erreichen eines

Diskettenlaufwerks an einem I-net besitzenden PCs war doch etwas schwerer als

erwartet. Ich hoffe, ihr seit mir nicht böse und euch hat das Kapitel

gefallen.

Übrigens: DANKE an alle Kommischreiber vom Teil 1... ich hab mich zwar schon

bei euch bedankt, aber trotzdem... so viele Kommis strahl ganz tief verbeug

Ya mata ne Phibby-chan verbeug


	3. Chapter 3

Weine! von PhibrizoAlexiel

Titel: Weine!  
Teil:3/???  
Autor: Sarah  
Email: Silvertipsgungmx.de   
Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: HP x TR; SS x SB; LM x RW (ß bitte fragt mich nicht, wie ich auf dieses Pairing kam drop)

Warnung: Also... ein bischen dies und ein bischen das. Und dann kommt noch das dazu... sich vor schlägen duck ist ja gut ist ja gut grummel Also auf jeden Fall Slash g und dann vermutlich noch sap, bissl dark, n bischen psycho (hoff ich XD) ugggvm, kann ich aber noch nicht genau sagen.

Kommentar: Naja... meine erste HP-Story, deswegen seid nicht zu streng mit mir. Zusätzlich muss ich noch sagen: Ich habe Band 5 nicht gelesen und Band 6 folglich auch nicht. (In mir sträubt sich halt alles dagegen von JKR selbst von Sirius Tod zu lesen seufz) dennoch werde ich Bd. 5 einbringen, soweit es mir mit den Infos aus anderen FFs möglich ist. Deswegen korrigiert mich, wenn ich irgendwas falsches wiedergebe. Aber ich werd ohnehin einiges weglassen oder verändern.°

Disclaimer: Gehört mal wieder nix mir. Nur die Idee die story zu schreiben...v

Widmung: wieder J.J. und er hat es doch erfahren°

Ein Lächeln erhellte das ohnehin schon gutaussehende Gesicht und Tom nickte leicht, bevor er sich abermals vorbeugte um Harrys Lippen mit den seinen zu verschließen. Und der Gryffindor genoss.

Das tat er nicht oft, etwas genießen, doch bei seinem Stammkunden hier, da tat er es. Und das fiel nun wirklich nicht schwer, die Berührungen und Küsse Toms zu mögen. Zum einen war er der erste gewesen, der ihn geküsst hatte und dass so sanft, dass dem Jungen beinah geweint hätte, wenn er es denn können würde, und zum anderen war der andere eine wirklich mehr als angenehme Erscheinung: schwarze, leicht vorwitzig gewellte Haare, die ihm immer ein wenig vor die schönen verschmitzt funkelnden Augen fielen. Hinzu kam der sportliche, leicht muskulöse Körper, den inzwischen wirklich gut kannte. Und er fragte sich immer wieder, warum der junge Mann zu ihm kam, wo er doch wirklich jeden halbwegs am gleichen Geschlecht interessierten Typen haben konnte. Vor allem, verwunderte Harry immer wieder, dass er so regelmäßig kam, beinah jeden Tag, denn zum einen war es auf Dauer mehr als kostspielig und dann warum ausgerechnet er?

Das erinnerte ihn daran, wie Überrascht er gewesen war, als der Ältere das erste mal zu ihm kam.

# flashback #

Der dritte Tag in diesem Haus. Harry seufzte leise. Und kein Ende in Sicht. Gleich würde sein nächster Kunde hier auftauchen. Etwas verwundert war er schon, denn irgendwie hatte Jim ihn seltsam und auf eine gewisse Art und Weise besorgt angesehen. Aber auf seine nachhackende Frage nicht geantwortet. Aber der konnte doch eigentlich nicht schlimmer sein, als sein erster Kunde. Der war wohl kurz vor den 50ern gewesen und schien ansonsten dem Bier sehr zugetan zu sein, seiner Figur nach jedenfalls zu schließen. Und vor allem war das schlimmste gewesen, hatte ihm der Mann keinerlei Möglichkeit gelassen auszuweichen, als er ihn mit dem Mund hatte befriedigen müssen. Die anderen Kunden bisher waren zwar nicht gerade Schönheiten oder sanft gewesen, aber keiner SO.

Es klopfte und kurz danach wurde die Tür geöffnet. Überrascht blickte der Junge die Person an, wurde ebenso gemustert. Etwa 25 schien der gutaussehende junge Mann zu sein, der ihn vom Türrahmen aus ansah, dann langsam eintrat, die Tür hinter sich schloss, zu ihm kam. "Du bist also der Neue..." , leichtes Amüsement war in der Stimme zu hören, als sich der Ältere vorbeugte, seine Hand hob, Harry sanft über die Wange strich: "Niedlich... du erinnerst mich an jemanden... mit deinen schwarzen Haaren, den grünen Augen... fehlt nur noch die Brille, ich weiß wie ich dich nennen werde... Harry"

Dies brachte den jungen Gryffindor dazu verwundert, leicht zu erröten. Auch wenn er sich zusammennehmen musste um nicht nach hinten auszuweichen, als sich der Größere noch weiter vorbeugte, ihm die Lippen mit seinen verschloss. Sie zärtlich gegen seine bewegte, auf Erwiderung aus zu sein schien. Harrys Hände verkrampften sich in den Bettlacken, als er der sanft fordernden Zunge nachkam, den Mund leicht öffnete. Was machte der da? Das fühlte sich gut an, ein kleiner Stromstoß schien von seinem Muskel auszugehen, als ihre Zungen sich berührte, und der junge Potter korrigierte sich, das war mehr als gut... Das war richtiggehend erregend... Und vor allem so zärtlich... Warum war der andere so zärtlich? Ein Klos bildete sich in seinem Hals... Noch nie war jemand so sanft zu ihm gewesen, außer natürlich Sirius, wenn auch auf ganz andere Art und Weise.

Die Wangen des Jungen fühlten sich heiß an, als der Ältere sich von ihm löste und ihn angrinste. Mit einer Hand durch das verwuschelte Haar fuhr und dann leise fragte: "Dein erster Kuss?", worauf Harry nur nicken konnte. Und das Grinsen des Anderen noch breiter wurde: "War's wenigstens gut?", und der Schüler konnte wieder nur nicken. Während sich der Größere mit den Worten: "Ich bin übrigens Tom.", ihm noch auf ganz andere Weise zuwandte.

# flashback #

Er hatte bis heute noch nicht herausgefunden, warum Jim damals so besorgt gewesen war, aber nun ja, er zuckte innerlich die Schultern, das war ja eigentlich nicht weiter wichtig. Selbst wenn der erleichtere Blick den er anschließend von eben jenem bekommen hatte schon etwas seltsamer war.

Er wandte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu und begann mit einem etwas längeren Kuss das Hemd Toms langsam aufzuknöpfen. Sich dann etwas löste und mit zärtlichen mal härteren Bissen den Hals des Anderen verwöhnte, auch ab und an sanft über eine etwas zu malträtierte Stelle leckte. Nach einer Weile weiter nach unten wanderte und sich mit den inzwischen erlernten Fertigkeiten an den leisen Seufzern des Älteren erfreute. Sich schlussendlich der Hose und deren Inhalt zuwandte, die starken Hände in seinem Haar und das laute, heisere Stöhnen genoss, sich dadurch erregen ließ, in dem Bewusstsein, dass Tom sich anschließend bei ihm auf die selbe Art und Weise revangieren würde.

Kommentar des Autors:

ES TUT MIR LEID!!!!!!!!! Es hat LAAAAAAAAAAAAANGE gedauert und es ist kürzer als die Teile bisher, aber ich hab in nem Monat Abi und das ganze wohl etwas unterschätzt... GOMEN... Aber ich hoffe der Teil hat trotzdem gefallen und ihr verzeiht mir... sich schäm Wär schön, wenn ihr mir sagen würdet, ob ihr es mochtet und ob ihr später (wahrscheinlich noch ne Weile) ne lemon von mir lesen möchtet°.

Ya mata ne Phibb-chan verbeug


	4. Chapter 4

Weine! von PhibrizoAlexiel

Titel: Weine!  
Teil:4/???  
Autor: Sarah  
Email: Silvertipsgungmx.de  
Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: HP x TR; SS x SB; LM x RW ( bitte fragt mich nicht, wie ich auf dieses Pairing kam drop)

Warnung: Also… ein bischen dies und ein bischen das. Und dann kommt noch das dazu... sich vor schlägen duck ist ja gut ist ja gut grummel Also auf jeden Fall Slash g und dann vermutlich noch sap, bissl dark, n bischen psycho (hoff ich XD) ugggvm, kann ich aber noch nicht genau sagen.

Kommentar: Naja... meine erste HP-Story, deswegen seid nicht zu streng mit mir. Zusätzlich muss ich noch sagen: Ich habe Band 5 nicht gelesen und Band 6 folglich auch nicht. (In mir sträubt sich halt alles dagegen von JKR selbst von Sirius Tod zu lesen seufz) dennoch werde ich Bd. 5 einbringen, soweit es mir mit den Infos aus anderen FFs möglich ist. Deswegen korrigiert mich, wenn ich irgendwas falsches wiedergebe. Aber ich werd ohnehin einiges weglassen oder verändern.°

Disclaimer: Gehört mal wieder nix mir. Nur die Idee die story zu schreiben...v

Widmung: wieder J.J. und er hat es doch erfahren°

Erschöpft, verschwitzt lag Harry auf den Lacken. Bemühte sich beinah verzweifelt wieder zu Atem zu kommen, aber was war Tom nur so gut? Wirklich es würde wohl noch wesentlich länger ein Mysterium für ihn bleiben, warum er zu ihm kam. Er lächelte leicht. Aber irgendwann... irgendwann würde er ihn fragen. Und vielleicht... nur vielleicht zwar, aber die Hoffnung bestand immerhin würde er eine Antwort erhalten. Er sah zu dem hochgewachsenen Mann, der gerade seinen letzten Hemdknopf schloss und ihn dann sanft anlächelte. Vielleicht würde ihm irgendwann doch etwas an ihm liegen. Zumindest wäre das schön... doch, der Gryffindor seufzte, leider unmöglich.

Er kam wieder zu sich, als er die weichen Lippen abermals auf den seinen spürte, schloss genießerisch die Augen, schlug sie wieder auf, als der andere sich wieder von ihm löste und ihn angrinste: „Bis morgen, Harry." Und der 15jährige nickte leicht, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte... sah dann dem anderen Schwarzhaarigen, auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt, nach, wie er den Raum verließ, bevor er sich zurück auf das Bett gleiten ließ. Leicht bitter lächelte.

Er beging einen Fehler. Das wusste er. Nur zu gut. Und doch... so konnte er sich zumindest an etwas festhalten. Seinen Gefühlen zu Tom... unsinnigen Gefühlen, schließlich kannte er den Anderen fast gar nicht, wusste nur wie er ihm am besten die gewünschte körperliche Befriedigung verschaffen konnte, aber dennoch...Harry lachte über sich selbst spöttelnd auf... er hatte den Fehler gemacht sich in seinen Kunden zu verlieben.

Er würde es ihm nicht zeigen! Das hatte er sich fest vorgenommen. Er verdiente gut an Tom, aber das war eine aussichtslose Liebe und er würde nicht, niemals, seine Geldquelle dafür aufgeben, auch nicht für ihn. Und dass war der Grund, warum er alles tat um zu verhindern, dass Tom herausbekam, dass er diese Befriedigung im Grunde auch kostenlos von ihm haben könnte.

Harry schüttelte für sich den Kopf. Nein, das würde er nicht tun.

Langsam erhob sich, der junge Potter, bevor er seine Hose wieder anzog und sich bereit machte auf den nächsten zu warten, schließlich war die Nacht noch jung. Doch wie so oft in letzter Zeit schweifte er mit seinen Gedanken ab, zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Tom ihn das erste mal befriedigt hatte... und er sich verliebt hatte...

#flashback#

Harry genoss es. Dass er es immer wieder schaffte den Älteren zum unkontrollierten Stöhnen, ab und an sogar Schreien, zu bringen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es einmal jemanden geben würde bei dem er das tun würde. Und er gab sich Mühe. Der Gryffindor hockte nackt zwischen den Beinen des Anderen und verwöhnte ihn so gut er es bisher gelernt hatte. Bis jener die Erfüllung erreichte, ihn seinen Lohn schmecken ließ.

Mit einem Lächeln richtete sich der 15jährige auf. Sah beinah ungewollt sanft auf den schwer atmenden Mann vor sich, war verwirrt von dem spitzbübischen Blitzen in dessen Augen, bis er von dem Älteren gepackt und auf das Bett gelegt wurde.

Harry schluckte. Was hatte Tom vor... er wusste doch, dass er das nicht tun durfte. Wusste er doch, oder? Ein ängstlicher Ausdruck schlich sich in die Augen des Jungen und er war sich unsicher, was er jetzt tun sollte... sollte er schreien? So wie Jim es ihm gesagt hatte, sollte ein Kunde außer Kontrolle geraten... Harry wusste es nicht... bisher war jedenfalls noch nichts passiert. Er wusste es nicht... wirklich nicht... sollte er, sollte er nicht. Bis sich Tom mit einem lächeln über in beugte, ihn küsste: „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken." Der Größere grinste leicht: „Ich halt mich an die Regeln... genieß es einfach."

#flashback end#

Und etwas anderes war ihm nun wirklich nicht übriggeblieben. So gut, so verdammt gut, wie Tom gewesen war. Mit einem leichten auflachen konnte Harry nur den Kopf schütteln. Wirklich... mehr als gut.

Das öffnen der Tür brachte ihn dazu wieder aufzusehen. Jim anzusehen, der ihm zunickte: „Dein nächster Kunde in fünf Minuten in Zimmer drei." Harry deutete sein Verstehen an. Nun ja... auf zum Alltagstrott, so hieß das doch nicht war. Und doch... da blieb immer noch die ‚Kleinigkeit' auf die er sich freuen konnte:

Tom!

Kommentar des Autors:

sich ganz doll tief verbeug Gomen!!! Bin in den Ferien nur nicht an nen PC mit Diskettenanschluss gekommen seufz. Aber da ich jetzt mein schriftliches Abi hinter mir hab könnt ihr euch auf schnellere Kapitel freuen... obwohl fiesgrins das wäre eigentlich auch ein perfektes Ende für die FF, ne? sich vor Schlägen duck war nur ein Scherz... Aber sagt mir, ob ihr das Kapitel mochtet, ja? liebguck hats euch wenigstens einigermaßen entschädigt? hoff mochtet ihr was besonders, was anderes nicht so? Sagt es mir per Kommi.

Ya mata ne Phibby-chan verbeug


	5. Chapter 5

Weine! von PhibrizoAlexiel

Titel: Weine!  
Teil:5/???  
Autor: Sarah  
Email: Silvertipsgungmx.de   
Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: HP x TR; SS x SB; LM x RW ( bitte fragt mich nicht, wie ich auf dieses Pairing kam drop)

Warnung: Also… ein bischen dies und ein bischen das. Und dann kommt noch das dazu... sich vor schlägen duck ist ja gut ist ja gut grummel Also auf jeden Fall Slash g und dann vermutlich noch sap, bissl dark, n bischen psycho (hoff ich XD) ugggvm, kann ich aber noch nicht genau sagen.

Kommentar: Naja... meine erste HP-Story, deswegen seid nicht zu streng mit mir. Zusätzlich muss ich noch sagen: Ich habe Band 5 nicht gelesen und Band 6 folglich auch nicht. (In mir sträubt sich halt alles dagegen von JKR selbst von Sirius Tod zu lesen seufz) dennoch werde ich Bd. 5 einbringen, soweit es mir mit den Infos aus anderen FFs möglich ist. Deswegen korrigiert mich, wenn ich irgendwas falsches wiedergebe. Aber ich werd ohnehin einiges weglassen oder verändern.°

Disclaimer: Gehört mal wieder nix mir. Nur die Idee die story zu schreiben...v

Widmung: wieder J.J. und er hat es doch erfahren°

Leise zog Harry die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Vorsichtig drehte er den Schlüssel, schloss die Küchentür ab. Ging dann zum Küchentisch, legte dort das eingenommene Geld hin, ebenso wie eine, nicht ganz vollständige, Auflistung seiner Jobs, von Jim unterschrieben.

Der Junge warf einen kurzen Blick zur Küchenuhr. Beinah vier Uhr morgens. Er seufzte. Das würde eine Umstellung geben, bei Schulanfang... aber bis dahin war ja noch ein Weilchen. Ein abermaliges seufzen. Und jeden Spätnachmittag würde er zu seinem Arbeitsplatz gehen und erst in den frühen Morgenstunden zurückkehren.

Langsam und möglichst keinen Ton verursachend stieg Harry die Stufen hinauf in das erste Stockwerk. Hielt inne. Lauschte. War einer aufgewacht? Schien nicht der Fall zu sein... im Gegensatz zu den ersten beiden Nächten, in denen er sich Schimpftiraden von Vernon hatte anhören dürfen, weil er nicht leise genug gewesen war.

Ebenso leise betrat er sein Zimmer, versuchte nicht über das alte kaputte Spielzeugs von Dudley zu fallen, mit welchem er sich wieder den Raum teilte. Schlich sich zu seiner Matratze, ließ sich darauf nieder und legte sich dann, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkend, zurück. Sah blicklos an die Decke.

Einen Vorteil hatte dieser Nachtjob für ihn. Die Dursleys ließen ihn tagsüber in Ruhe, brachten ihm sogar sein Essen vor die Tür. Doch dies brachte gleichzeitig mehrere Nachteile mit sich. Ihm war langweilig. Den gesamten Tag über war ihm langweilig. Er hatte sogar, obwohl erst ein Monat vorbei war sämtliche Hausaufgaben erledigt und das einzige was er sonst, außer dem aufholen, des über die Jahre verpassten Stoffes, war... basteln. Eine Beschäftigung die wirklich aus der Langeweile und düsteren Gedanken entstanden war, jetzt aber eine wirkliche Herausforderung für ihn darstellte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass man soviel mit den alten, kaputten Sachen Dudleys anfangen konnte.

Harry grinste leicht. Gut... die eine oder andere Sache war vielleicht etwas daneben gegangen und es hatte am Anfang auch des öfteren geknallt, aber inzwischen hatte er den Dreh raus. Tja, das war wohl die eigene Schuld seiner Verwandten, wenn er schon das Haus tagsüber auf Grund der Gefahr nicht erkannt zu werden nicht verlassen durfte, er zuckte die Schultern, musste er sich halt anders beschäftigen.

Das Grinsen verschwand wieder von seinen Gesichtszügen, als er daran dachte, wie er in den ersten Tagen, mit der neuerworbenen Zeit nichts anzufangen gewusst hatte und statt dessen über den Tod seines Paten nachgedacht hatte, zu viel nachgedacht hatte, nicht geweint hatte, aber verzweifelt war. Harry schluckte den Klos in seinem Hals herunter. Nicht schon wieder. Nicht wieder daran denken. Das hatte er Sirius doch vor sich selbst versprochen. Er würde nicht wieder verzweifeln. Er schob die Gedanken beiseite.

Nein! Sein Pate hatte gewiss alles, nur nicht seine eigenen Schuldgefühle hervorgerufen durch Sirius' selbstlose Tat, bezweckt. Der Black hatte es wohl mehr darauf abgesehen gehabt, das Harry nicht nur lebte, sondern auch das Erbe der Rumtreiber weiterführte. Er lächelte. Und daran wollte er sich halten. Und so beschäftigte er sich mit ‚basteln', oder wie man es auch anders bezeichnen konnte: Mit seinem neu entdeckten technischen Verständnis.

Der junge Gryffindor lachte leise auf. Manchmal erinnerte er sich selbst dabei an eine alte Serie, die er zu gern einmal gesehen hätte, die aber nicht Dudleys Geschmack getroffen hatte, und somit immer überzappt worden war. Nur einmal, da war sein Cousin, vom Kuchen abgelenkt gewesen, da hatte er vielleicht zehn Minuten sehen können. Da hatte der Mann in der, vermutlich amerikanischen, Serie, mit sehr einfachen Mitteln eine Funksprechanlage abgehört. Inzwischen hatte er durch seine Versuche festgestellt, dass das tatsächlich möglich war.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, so... genug Gedanken gemacht. Morgen war sein Geburtstag. Sein 16. Geburtstag. Und trotz allem freute er sich darauf. Jim wollte ihm sogar, ausnahmsweise, ab ein Uhr freigeben. Und das hatte Seltenheitswert.

Der noch 15jährige zog sein, nach der Arbeit übergezogenes altes Hemd aus, und schlüpfte auch aus seiner Hose, bevor er sich unter der Bettdecke verkroch. Vermutlich war Tom morgen sein letzter Kunde.

Unbewusst lächelte der junge Gryffindor, bevor er die Augen schloss und leise wegdriftete. Das wäre schön.

Kommentar des Autors:

drop ja also… der Teil ist schon mal schneller fertig gewesen. g und es gab erstmalig keinen flashback. smile Tja ich denke n paar Leute werden erkannt haben, welche Serie Harry da durch den Kopf schießt, ne? Fragt bitte nicht, wie ich jetzt DARAUF gekommen bin drop hab mir ne leichte Erkältung eingefangen glaub ich, also... Und jaja... ich weiß... es war wieder verdammt kurz liebguck dafür aber schneller... Und ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen ansmile hai? Und wär halt auch schön, wenn ihr es mir sagen würdet liebguck.

Ya mata ne Phibby-chan **verbeug**


	6. Chapter 6

Weine! von PhibrizoAlexiel

Titel: Weine!  
Teil:6/???  
Autor: Sarah  
Email: Silvertipsgungmx.de   
Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: HP x TR; SS x SB; LM x RW ( bitte fragt mich nicht, wie ich auf dieses Pairing kam drop)

Warnung: Also… ein bischen dies und ein bischen das. Und dann kommt noch das dazu... sich vor schlägen duck ist ja gut ist ja gut grummel Also auf jeden Fall Slash g und dann vermutlich noch sap, bissl dark, n bischen psycho (hoff ich XD) ugggvm, kann ich aber noch nicht genau sagen.

Kommentar: Naja... meine erste HP-Story, deswegen seid nicht zu streng mit mir. Zusätzlich muss ich noch sagen: Ich habe Band 5 nicht gelesen und Band 6 folglich auch nicht. (In mir sträubt sich halt alles dagegen von JKR selbst von Sirius Tod zu lesen seufz) dennoch werde ich Bd. 5 einbringen, soweit es mir mit den Infos aus anderen FFs möglich ist. Deswegen korrigiert mich, wenn ich irgendwas falsches wiedergebe. Aber ich werd ohnehin einiges weglassen oder verändern.°

Disclaimer: Gehört mal wieder nix mir. Nur die Idee die story zu schreiben...v

Widmung: wieder J.J. und er hat es doch erfahren°

Harry lehnte sich zurück und sah zu der Uhr über der Tür. Noch etwa 20 min, dann war es Mitternacht. Und somit sein Geburtstag. Er dachte nach. Überlegte. Hoffentlich kämen die Eulen nicht hierher. Das wäre wirklich schlecht... er grinste. Vor allem, wenn er wieder einen Kunden hätte und, er wusste zwar nicht woran das lag, aber die kamen heute wirklich im fünf bis zehn Minuten Takt. Selbst für ihn, der doch eigentlich recht beliebt war, war das sehr, sehr seltsam.

Sein letzter Kunde war gerade gegangen und somit würde ihm eine kurze Verschnaufpause bleiben. Er sah wieder auf die Uhr. Seufzte. Tom war noch nicht da gewesen. Nun ja... vielleicht später? Er hoffte. Ihm war doch wohl nichts dazwischen gekommen.

Der junge Gryffindor konnte über sich wirklich nur den Kopf schütteln. Er sollte wirklich versuchen das zu stoppen, denn selbst wenn der Andere es nicht bemerken würde. Er schluckte. Er wurde selbst immer mehr von ihm, dem was er tat, abhängig und das war, konnte, nicht gut sein.

Er richtete sich auf, als er das Öffnen der Tür hörte, sah zu Jim, hörte dessen übliche Worte und wie er dann mit einem leichten grinsen anhängte: „Das ist für heute Nacht dein letzter Kunde, wünsch dir nen schönen Geburtstag." Überrascht blickte er dem, wie er inzwischen erfahren hatte 42jährigen in die Augen, lächelte dann dankbar und nickte. „Ok." Leise war seine Antwort, aber dennoch gut hörbar.

Nachdem der Zuhälter wieder gegangen war, sah er wie schon so oft am heutigen Tag zu der Uhr. Noch zehn Minuten bis Mitternacht. Er lächelte. Jetzt war zwar die letzte Möglichkeit für Tom aufzutauchen, aber, er zuckte innerlich die Achseln. Er sollte es wirklich langsam lernen nicht allzu viel von anderen zu erwarten.

Umso überraschter war er, als sich die Tür abermals öffnete und ihn tatsächlich Tom anlächelte. „Hey.", man hörte diese Überraschung erstaunlicherweise sogar an seiner Stimme, wo er sonst doch nie solche Dinge, wie Gefühle, durchblicken ließ. Und die zärtlich klingende Antwort sorgte nicht gerade dafür, dass seine Verwunderung abflaute.

Der junge Gryffindor schluckte. Irrte er sich, oder sah Tom heute noch besser aus, als sonst schon? Dieses grüne schimmernde Hemd und die enge Leberhose, ebenso, wie die sich an die Schenkel anschmiegenden Stiefel ließen wirklich viel, und doch sehr wenig Platz für Fantasien. Er schlug sich innerlich gegen die Stirn. Dieser Gedankengang war nun wirklich unlogisch gewesen...

Er versuchte ein lächeln. Und ließ dann ein leises ‚Wow' gepaart mit einem Zwinkern verlauten. Erntete ein raues Lachen seitens des Größeren, welcher ihn mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen betrachtete. Sich dann über ihn beugte. Ihn sanft küsste, anschließend leise gegen seine Lippen murmelnd: „Ich dachte, vielleicht könnte ich dich mal danach, außer Job auf einen Drink einladen, wo du doch ab..." , Tom warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Grinste und fuhr fort: „... jetzt 16 Jahre alt bist."

Harry schluckte, und wich vor einem weiteren Kuss etwas zurück, betrachtete forschend das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Sah aber nichts in dessen Augen, was ihm Sorgen bereiten könnte und nickte somit nach einem leichten zögern. Vermutlich wusste er das mit seinem Geburtstag von Jim. Er grinste. Die Narbe war ja gut überschminkt. Auch wenn er immer mal wieder nachschminken musste.

Doch etwas bereitete dem jungen Potter dennoch Sorgen. Und das äußerte er auch, bevor er sich seiner Aufgabe zuwandte: „Aber... ich hab kein ordentliches Oberteil." Grinste dabei etwas verlegen, sah dann wie der andere ihn mit einem Zwinkern ansah, dabei ein, wahrscheinlich eng anliegendes, rotes Hemd aus seiner Tasche zog. Und auf die Worte: „Zerstreut das deine Sorge?" einen langen, zärtlichen und vor allem dankbaren Kuss bekam.

Leicht löste der Ältere dann etwas, bevor er sich Harrys Hals mit zärtlichen, leichten Bissen zuwandte, dabei leise flüsterte: „Aber vorher wollen wir noch ein bischen Spaß haben, nicht?" Dem Jüngeren wieder ins Gesicht sah, von diesem zurück auf die Bettlacken gedrückt wurde, ein leises: „Danke und ja... erst ein bischen Spaß." Hörte.

Und ab dann konnte Tom nur noch stöhnen.

Also... Harry war ja sonst schon gut, aber wenn er jemandem seine Dankbarkeit mit so was beweisen wollte. Der Größere stöhnte und vergrub seine Hand im Haarschopf des Anderen. Dann... ja dann war er wirklich nicht zu übertreffen.

Und mit einem Schrei, kam Tom. Brauchte um einiges länger als sonst um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, und sich Harry zuwenden zu können.

Kommentar des Autors:

Gomen, sollte es in diesem Teil irgendwelche Ungereimtheiten geben, dürfte eigentlich nicht sein, aber man weiß ja nie, denn ich hab mehrmals einen inneren Disput mit mir geführt, ob Tom jetzt noch auftauchen soll, und wenn ja wann, und ob er der letzte, oder der vorletzte sein soll... usw. seufz Naja... aber es dürfte wie gesagt eigentlich nicht passiert sein. Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich, dass es euch gefallen hat. smile Der nächste Teil wird wie schon des öfteren nachgehackt erstmals von Tommy-boys Sicht aus geschrieben sein. Vielleicht schreibt mir der ein oder andere einen Kommi und sagt mir, wie er den Teil hier fand? lieb guck

Ya mata ne Phibby-chan verbeug


	7. Chapter 7

Weine! von PhibrizoAlexiel

Titel: Weine!  
Teil:7/?  
Autor: Farfa Natsu  
Email:  
Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: HP x TR; SS x SB; LM x RW ( bitte fragt mich nicht, wie ich auf dieses Pairing kam *drop*)

Warnung: Also… ein bischen dies und ein bischen das. Und dann kommt noch das dazu... *sich vor schlägen duck* ist ja gut ist ja gut *grummel* Also auf jeden Fall Slash *g* und dann vermutlich noch sap, bissl dark, n bischen psycho (hoff ich XD) ugggvm, kann ich aber noch nicht genau sagen^^.

Kommentar: Naja... meine erste HP-Story, deswegen seid nicht zu streng mit mir^^. Zusätzlich muss ich noch sagen: Ich habe Band 5 nicht gelesen und Band 6 folglich auch nicht. (In mir sträubt sich halt alles dagegen von JKR selbst von Sirius Tod zu lesen *seufz*) dennoch werde ich Bd. 5 einbringen, soweit es mir mit den Infos aus anderen FFs möglich ist. Deswegen korrigiert mich, wenn ich irgendwas falsches wiedergebe. Aber ich werd ohnehin einiges weglassen oder verändern.^^°

Disclaimer: Gehört mal wieder nix mir. Nur die Idee die story zu schreiben..^.^v

Widmung: wieder J.J. und er hat es doch erfahren^^°

Eine Zigarette im Mundwinkel schlenderte der junge Mann durch den dunklen Park. Gerade hatte er den ‚Retter' zu Hause abgeliefert und gönnte sich nun auf den, er grinste, ziemlich gelungenen Abend, eine seiner sich wenig gegönnten Sünden.

Er hätte trotz allem niemals gedacht, dass er sich so gut, mit Harry Potter, von allen Leuten auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten, verstehen würde, aber, er konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen, wer hätte zudem gedacht, dass er, ausgerechnet er, so gut im Bett war, dass er ihm nicht überdrüssig wurde. Bei jedem Anderen konnte ihn die Erregung nur dann wirklich vereinnahmen, alles um ihn herum vergessen lassen, wenn er die Schmerzensschreie hörte. Die Schreie, die aus tiefster Seele kamen, seinen eigenen Schmerz wiederspiegelten.

Er blickte nachdenklich über den See. Aber nicht bei ihm. Nicht bei Harry Potter! Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen fragte er sich nach dem Grund. Doch er fand keine Antwort. Frustriert trat er gegen einen Stein. Sah ihn in den Tiefen des dunklen Wassers verschwinden, setzte sich auf eine in der Nähe stehende Bank. Nie, nie in seinem schon so langen Leben hätte er gedacht, dass ihm das passieren könnte. Er zog wieder einmal an der Zigarette.

Er könnte den Umstand verfluchen, der ihn zu Harry gebracht hatte, aber er hätte den Anderen Jungs bei den Zuhältern in der Umgebung vielleicht nicht so zusetzen sollen. Er zuckte innerlich die Schultern. Aber jetzt war es ohnehin zu spät. Er kam nicht mehr los von ihm. Und... und das war das wirklich lächerliche an der ganzen Sache... er wollte es gar nicht.

Und der heutige Abend hatte ihn, entgegen seiner Hoffnungen darin sogar noch bestätigt. Hatte er gehofft, der Gryffindor würde ihn, entgegen seiner Bettaktivitäten, langweilen, so war er bitter enttäuscht worden. Er hatte selten jemanden in seinem beinah 65 Jahre währenden Leben, getroffen, dessen Stimme, Worte ihn so fesseln konnten, wie die des Jungen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich der Retter der Zaubererwelt mehr Gedanken über technisch-elektronische Probleme machte, als über seinen größten Widersacher. Zumindest war das so durchgeschimmert. Und eigentlich konnte gerade er, Tom Riddle, sich auf seinen Instinkt verlassen.

Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Welch Farce, die der momentane Schuldirektor da abzuziehen versuchte. Mit seinen hoffnungsvollen Parolen auf den Helden. Der junge Schwarzhaarige verzog das Gesicht. Wenn dieser alte Mann wüsste wie Recht er hatte.

Ein bitteres Auflachen. Da hatte er es endlich geschafft, seinen Körper, wie auch seine Seele durch diverse Zaubersprüche zu verjüngen, sogar ohne einen Teil seiner Kräfte einbüssen zu müssen und dann passierte ihm so was.

Toms, zu einem spöttischen Grinsen, verzogene Mundwinkel erstarrten. Er hätte auf Severus hören sollen und einen anderen Spruch suchen sollen. Einen der nur seinen Körper verjüngte, aber nein... er war einfach zu ungeduldig gewesen... Er sprang auf und fing an hin und her zu gehen... und jetzt durfte er sich mit Gefühlen herumschlagen, die er bisher immer für unnötig befunden hatte und unterdrückt hatte. Normalerweise würde er das jetzt auch tun, aber irgendwie... Harry ließ ihm nicht die Möglichkeit ihn zu quälen... ihm Schmerz zuzufügen, statt dessen war das einzige das ihm dem nun 16jährigen gegenüber blieb, die Gefühle eines 24jährigen.

Voldemort knurrte. Hob die Hand mit der Zigarette und entließ die unterdrückte Wut, in einem Feuerinferno, an einer Baumgruppe. Brachte sich dadurch noch mehr in Rage. VERDAMMT! Warum eine Baumgruppe? Warum zum Teufel, hatte er nicht einfach sinnlos in die Muggelsiedlung gefeuert? Das hätte er doch früher getan! Warum verdammt schien er jetzt, nach all den Jahren ausgerechnet jetzt, Schuldgefühle zu entwickeln. Nie hatte er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob die Menschen, wie er tötete Familie, Freunde oder Geliebte hatten. Doch jetzt... jetzt Tat er es... nicht nur dass er nach seiner Verjüngung MUGGELzuhälter aufsuchte, nein, er entwickelte überhaupt Gefühle. Und am schlimmsten waren die zu Harry Potter. Warum, von allen Menschen ausgerechnet, Harry Potter. Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen stellte er sich diese Frage schon wieder. Er hätte ihn töten können. So einfach, während der Junge vertrauensvoll mit ihm redend, seinen Drink genossen hatte, er hätte einfach seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richten müssen und den Todesfluch aussprechen müssen.

Doch er tat es nicht. Er konnte nicht. Statt dessen unterhielt er sich mit ihm und lachte sogar, wenn dieser ihm unverfängliche Anekdoten aus seiner Schulzeit erzählte. Tom ballte die Hand zur Faust. Warum? Die Antwort war so einfach und doch ... er knurrte leise... so unerwünscht.

Harry Potter veränderte ihn, wieder zurück zu seinem alten ich, zurück zu dem ruhigen, strebsamen, Tom Riddle.

Kommentar des Autors:

Boa... schon Teil 7... damit hat diese FF die meisten von mir geschriebenen Teile *verlegen grins* hoffentlich schaff ich den Rest auch noch einigermaßen gemäß meiner Planung *hoff*. *g* Und es ist wie Angekündigt das erste mal, dass ich aus Toms Sicht. Ich hoffe er hat euch gefallen und ihr seit nicht irgendwie enttäuscht, dass ich das ‚einen trinken gehen' nur kurz angesprochen habe, aber ich denke es passt so einfach besser *g*. Vielleicht schreibt ihr mir ja auch nen Kommi und sagt mir ob ihr es mochtet? *liebguck*

Ya mata ne Phibby-chan *verbeug*


	8. Chapter 8

Weine! von PhibrizoAlexiel

Titel: Weine!  
Teil:8/?  
Autor: Farfa Natsu  
Email:  
Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: HP x TR; SS x SB; LM x RW ( bitte fragt mich nicht, wie ich auf dieses Pairing kam *drop*)

Warnung: Also… ein bischen dies und ein bischen das. Und dann kommt noch das dazu... *sich vor schlägen duck* ist ja gut ist ja gut *grummel* Also auf jeden Fall Slash *g* und dann vermutlich noch sap, bissl dark, n bischen psycho (hoff ich XD) ugggvm, kann ich aber noch nicht genau sagen^^.

Kommentar: Naja... meine erste HP-Story, deswegen seid nicht zu streng mit mir^^. Zusätzlich muss ich noch sagen: Ich habe Band 5 nicht gelesen und Band 6 folglich auch nicht. (In mir sträubt sich halt alles dagegen von JKR selbst von Sirius Tod zu lesen *seufz*) dennoch werde ich Bd. 5 einbringen, soweit es mir mit den Infos aus anderen FFs möglich ist. Deswegen korrigiert mich, wenn ich irgendwas falsches wiedergebe. Aber ich werd ohnehin einiges weglassen oder verändern.^^°

Disclaimer: Gehört mal wieder nix mir. Nur die Idee die story zu schreiben..^.^v

Widmung: wieder J.J. und er hat es doch erfahren^^°

Ruhig, beinah regungslos, lag Harry auf dem Rücken. Starrte an die Decke. Blicklos. Verwirrt. Das Bild eines Mannes vor Augen. Des Mannes, der ihn heute ausgeführt, ihm Gesellschaft geleistet, mit ihm gelacht hatte. Tom.

Harry grinste. Sollte Tom in der Tat ein Zauberer sein, so dürfte er jetzt zumindest von dem möglichen Gedanken, er selbst könne Harry Potter sein, abgebracht worden sein. Denn welcher ‚Held' würde sich mit chemischen Reaktionen, oder dem Innenleben eines zu einem Radio umfunktionierten Fernsehers beschäftigen.

Langsam drehte sich der schlanke, teils aber auch sehnige Körper auf die Seite und der Gesichtsausdruck des 16jährigen wurde ernst. Ob er die Schule wiedersehen würde? Eigentlich wünschte er es sich ja, auf der anderen Seite...

Harry seufzte. Als er Hogwarts das erste mal betreten hatte, er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er sich so von dieser Welt, seiner wirklichen Welt, der Welt seiner Eltern entfremden könnte.

Markaber. Trocken, resigniert lachte der junge Gryffindor auf. Wünschte sich auf der einen Seite ein ganz normales Leben als Muggel unter diesen, aber auf der anderen; Das Leben als Zauberer, gar als Magier bot so viele Vorteile, machte das Leben an sich so einfacher.

Seine Gedanken schweiften zu seinem, wohl mehr erzwungen, denn wirklichen Erzfeind. Oder es machte das Leben schwerer... tödlicher.

Er seufzte abermals. Er verstand Voldemort. Nicht sehr. Aber er verstand, was seinen Wandel ausgelöst hatte. Manchmal hatte er selbst das Verlangen nach der schwarzen, der dunklen Seite des Lebens, doch dann... dann dachte er an die Opfer, die Toten, die von eben dieser Seite dahingemetzelten. Nein... keine Option.

Ein nachdenkliches über die Augen streichen. Die Müdigkeit wollte sich nicht einstellen. Beinah resigniert wandte Harry seinen Blick leer aus dem Fenster. Und das weiße... die helle Seite des Lebens. Besser? Er dachte an die verlorene Freiheit, die verlorenen Leben, die auch diese Seite auf dem Gewissen hatte. Nein... auch keine Möglichkeit.

Er wandte seinen Blick über die angefangenen Gerätschaften, dachte daran, woran er weiterarbeiten könnte, was er verbessern könnte und... er lächelte, bei dem Gedanken an den Blick, den er von Tom bekommen hatte, als er auf dessen Frage nach seinen Hobbies geantwortet hatte.

#flashback#

Eine erstaunt hochgezogene Augenbraue, welche eine leichte Ähnlichkeit mit Snapes Gesichtsmimik aufwies und Harry lachte laut auf: „Was ist Tom? Ist das so unglaublich?" Worauf der Angesprochene selber leicht lächelte: „Nun ja... du kannst mir nicht erzählen, das es normal für einen nunmehr 16jährigen ist, sich mit Kabeln, Steckern, Leitungen, Explosionen verursacht durch die Mischung von normalen Haushaltsmitteln, zu beschäftigen."

Der jüngere grinste, trank einen Schluck bevor er antwortete: „Naja. Ich hab da nicht so wirklich nen Massstab. Näher kenn ich eigentlich nur meinen Cousin, zumindest hier in der Gegend..." Er lachte leise auf: „Und um mal ganz ehrlich zu sein: Der ist schlicht und ergreifend zu blöd um das zu begreifen."

Der junge Gryffindor schloß die Augen, sich eine Erinnerung ins Gedächnis rufend, welche er auch sogleich Tom mitteilte: „Vor allem einmal: Mein Cousin hatte einen seiner alten Fernseher vor Jahren zertreten und diesen Sommer hat sich meine Familie gewundert, warum plötzlich Stimmen aus meinem Zimmer kommen." Er lachte: „Er war der einzige der nachfragte und als ich ihm sagte, das ich den Fernseher in ein Radio umfunktioniert habe, bei dem ich sogar Sender einstellen kann wollte er wissen, wie ich das gemacht hatte." Er zwinkerte den staunenden Erwachsenen an: „Ich habs ihm erklärt und konnte eigentlich schon bildlich das Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf sehen."

Und er lächelte zufrieden, als er den Älteren wieder mit angenehmer Stimme lachen hörte.

#flashback end#

Oh ja, Harry lächelte. Es war in der Tat ein amüsanter Abend gewesen. Doch er wurde schon wieder ernst. Er musste heute Abend trotz Geburtstag wieder ‚arbeiten'. Er seufzte leise auf. Ob Tom wiederkommen würde. Er hatte unterschwellig verärgert gewirkt, als sie sich verabschiedet hatten. Aber dennoch... er hoffte.

Kommentar des Autors:  
Naja^^ ich denke ein paar Fragen von euch dürften in diesem Teil geklärt worden sein. Wenn ihr Fragen habt: Stellt sie bitte auch weiterhin... das gibt mir Inspiration, ja? *liebguck* und ich wird versuchen die Fragen in anschließenden Teilen zu beantworten... *liebanguck* Und sagt mir bitte, obs euch gefallen hat... ist mir GANZ GANZ wichtig... von jedem einzelnen.

Ya mata ne Phibby-chan *verbeug*


	9. Chapter 9

Weine! von PhibrizoAlexiel

Titel: Weine!  
Teil:9/?  
Autor: Farfa Natsu  
Email:  
Fandom: Harry Potter

bitte fragt mich nicht, wie ich auf dieses Pairing kam *drop*) Pairing: HP x TR; SS x SB; LM x RW (

Warnung: Also… ein bischen dies und ein bischen das. Und dann kommt noch das dazu... *sich vor schlägen duck* ist ja gut ist ja gut *grummel* Also auf jeden Fall Slash *g* und dann vermutlich noch sap, bissl dark, n bischen psycho (hoff ich XD) ugggvm, kann ich aber noch nicht genau sagen^^.

Kommentar: Naja... meine erste HP-Story, deswegen seid nicht zu streng mit mir^^. Zusätzlich muss ich noch sagen: Ich habe Band 5 nicht gelesen und Band 6 folglich auch nicht. (In mir sträubt sich halt alles dagegen von JKR selbst von Sirius Tod zu lesen *seufz*) dennoch werde ich Bd. 5 einbringen, soweit es mir mit den Infos aus anderen FFs möglich ist. Deswegen korrigiert mich, wenn ich irgendwas falsches wiedergebe. Aber ich werd ohnehin einiges weglassen oder verändern.^^°

Disclaimer: Gehört mal wieder nix mir. Nur die Idee die story zu schreiben..^.^v

Widmung: Diesmal Blutsauger, die mich so höflichst aufgefordert hat doch bitte endlich weiterzuschreiben^^ *zwinker*

Wartend sah Harry zur Tür. Tom war bisher noch nicht aufgetaucht und es war schon nach drei Uhr. Doch schon hörte er das Klacken der Tür, sah wie sich die Klinke nach unten bewegte und blickte Jim erwartungsvoll an. Jener lächelte freundlich: „So Harry… Schluss für heute. – Hier ist das Geld und die Abrechnung…" Der Ältere zwinkerte leicht: „Drei Jobs sind nicht aufgeführt, obwohl das Geld natürlich dabei ist." Mit diesen Worten wurden dem Schwarzhaarigen zwei Umschläge gereicht.

Der leicht enttäuschte Blick Harrys wandelte sich in ein dankbares Grinsen, als er die Umschläge entgegennahm: „Danke Jim…" In dem einen war wohl das Geld für die Dursleys. In dem anderen sein eigenes. Und er nickte seinem… er seufzte innerlich… Zuhälter zum Abschied zu, während er sich das abgetragene Hemd überzog. Den mitleidigen Blick Jims ignorierte.

Doch… Harry schluckte schwer, warf einen Seitenblick zu Jim. Worauf bezog sich dieser Blick… auf das abgetragene Hemd oder… der Gryffindor wurde blass, darauf, dass Tom heute nicht erschienen war. Er zuckte die Schultern. Das war egal... hatte egal zu sein.

Der junge Potter stand auf. Lächelte den älteren Mann freundlich an: „Bis morgen, ne?" Erntete ein Nicken. Wandte sich dann ab. Ging durch die rottapezierten Flure, bis er in die dunkle, fast schwarze Nacht hinaustrat. Tief die frische Luft einatmete. Sich ein befreites Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Die Nacht war schön... so wunderschön, einsam dunkel und kalt zwar, aber dennoch angenehm, beschützend, haltend.

Ein trauriger Stich schlich sich in die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen, als er sich in Richtung seines Heimes wandte. Nein... er wollte dort nicht hin... doch... er hatte noch ein ganzes Jahr bis zu seiner Volljährigkeit... und so musste er. Er ging los. Durch schmale Straßen, verwinkelte Gassen und schließlich durch einen Park.

Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen, als er das unerwartete Knacken eines Astes hörte. Fuhr herum. Sah forschend, aber auch ein wenig ängstlich in die Dunkelheit. War angespannt. Zum einen aus angstvoller Erwartung. Zum anderen wie ein gefährliches in die Enge getriebenes Tier. Bereit zum Sprung. Bereit alles für seine Freiheit zu tun. Das war zumindest der Eindruck der so unvorsichtigen Person, die es aber verstand sich so in der Dunkelheit zu tarnen, dass der Gryffindor sie nicht sah.

Wachsam sah der Junge in die Dunkelheit. Konnte aber keine Bewegung wahrnehmen, die ihn weiter beunruhigt hätte, so dass er sich abwandte. Weiter in Richtung seines zu Hause ging. Nach kurzer Zeit dort angelangt war. Sich noch einmal besorgt, forschend umsah, bevor er die Küchentür öffnete. Den einen, für die Dursleys bestimmten, Umschlag auf den Küchentisch legte. Dann die Tür abschloß. Sich leise die Treppe hinauf begab. Kurz stockte. Meinte etwas gehört zu haben.

Doch es war alles ruhig. Und so ging er weiter. Zu seinem Zimmer. Öffnete Leise die Tür. Trat ein. Drehte sich um, schloss sie ebenso leise wieder.

„Hallo Harry..." , diese leisen, ruhig ausgesprochenen Worte brachten den ‚Retter des Lichts' dazu herumzufahren. Geschockt in eine Ecke neben dem Fenster zu sehen. Wo eine Gestalt stand. Im Dunkeln verborgen. Kaum zu erkennen. Und er schluckte schwer.

Kommentar des Autors:  
SOOOOOOOOOO... *breit grins* nach einer ewiglangen Schreibblockade ist der 9. Teil nun ENDLICH fertiggestellt. (Auch wenn er nicht sehr lang ist... im Gegenteil -.-')Und der zehnte nimmt zumindest (im gegensatz zu teil neun) in meinem Hirn Gestalt an. *freu* Scheint die Blockade ist einigermaßen überwunden^^. Und es wird glaube ich so langsam richtig interessant, ne? *nicht gedacht hätte, dass sich das so entwickelt* Ich hoffe ich hab mit meiner Einschätzung recht... vielleicht sagt ihrs mir per Kommi^^ *lieb guck*

Ya mata ne Phibby-chan *verbeug*


	10. Chapter 10

Weine! von PhibrizoAlexiel

Titel: Weine!  
Teil:10/?  
Autor: Farfa Natsu  
Email:  
Fandom: Harry Potter

bitte fragt mich nicht, wie ich auf dieses Pairing kam *drop*) Pairing: HP x TR; SS x SB; LM x RW (

Warnung: Also… ein bischen dies und ein bischen das. Und dann kommt noch das dazu... *sich vor schlägen duck* ist ja gut ist ja gut *grummel* Also auf jeden Fall Slash *g* und dann vermutlich noch sap, bissl dark, n bischen psycho (hoff ich XD) ugggvm, kann ich aber noch nicht genau sagen^^.

Kommentar: Naja... meine erste HP-Story, deswegen seid nicht zu streng mit mir^^. Zusätzlich muss ich noch sagen: Ich habe Band 5 nicht gelesen und Band 6 folglich auch nicht. (In mir sträubt sich halt alles dagegen von JKR selbst von Sirius Tod zu lesen *seufz*) dennoch werde ich Bd. 5 einbringen, soweit es mir mit den Infos aus anderen FFs möglich ist. Deswegen korrigiert mich, wenn ich irgendwas falsches wiedergebe. Aber ich werd ohnehin einiges weglassen oder verändern.^^°

Disclaimer: Gehört mal wieder nix mir. Nur die Idee die story zu schreiben..^.^v

Widmung: chibi-angel. Weil du nicht davon abzubringen bist, dass ich deine Großmeisterin bin *lach*

Leise, vorsichtig, beinah mit den Schatten verschmelzend folgte der Mann dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen namens Harry Potter. Versuchte dabei möglichst keinen Laut zu verursachen. Den Jungen nicht zu er-, mehr noch, ihn nicht zu verschrecken, würde er doch mit ihm wohl am allerwenigsten rechnen. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Nicht hier und nicht um diese Uhrzeit.

Zufrieden grinste der dunkel gekleidete Mann, während er dem ‚Retter' von der dieses dubiosen Hauses ab durch die dunklen Pfade der Nacht folgte. Bemerkte aber auch überrascht, wie selbstverständlich der Junge sich durch die Dunkelheit bewegte. Beinah schon zu selbstverständlich für eine solch dunkle Neumondnacht. Doch dann dachte er daran, wie geschmeidig sein Verhalten sonst schon war und musste ehrlich vor sich selbst gestehen, dass es ihn gewundert hätte, wenn sich der Gryffindor ungeschickter angestellt hätte.

Anders als er selbst, musste der Verfolger innerlich vor sich hin fluchend feststellen, als er, dem 16jährigen durch einen Park folgend, auf einen Ast trat, der mit einem lauten Knacken zerbrach. Schloss schnell die Augen um sich nicht durch das Blitzen seiner Augen zu verraten. Stand vollkommen reglos. Während er an die schlanke, geschmeidige Gestalt dachte, die blitzschnell, beinah wie ein Raubtier, herumgewirbelt war. Und ihm kam das Bild eines sich anpirschenden Panters in den Sinn, kurz vor Sprung auf das nichts ahnende Opfer.

Unhörbar entließ der große Mann die Luft, die er unbewusst angehalten hatte, als er hörte, wie sich die Schuhe Harrys auf dem Weg drehten. Wartete noch bis er Schritte hörte, die sich von ihm entfernten. Öffnete dann wieder die Augen. Fixierte sie auf die sich entfernende Person. Und er erlaubte einem kurzen erleichterten Lächeln über sein Gesicht zu huschen.

Ging dann noch vorsichtiger, leiser, aber in gleichem Tempo wie zuvor hinter dem Anderen her. Folgte ihm unauffällig, von den Schatten verborgen, und es wirkte beinah so, als würde auch das Licht der wenigen Laternen, die noch brannten, einen Bogen um ihn machen. Und schließlich war er sogar so nah an den Griffindor herangekommen, dass er ihn, wenn er es gewollt hätte berühren können.

Kurz schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass wenn er ihm etwas Böses wollen würde der Andere schon längst tot wäre. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an die beinah fantastische Schnelligkeit des 16jährigen. Nein… auf einen Versuch wollte er es gewiss nicht ankommen lassen.

Unbemerkt glitt er hinter dem Jungen durch die Küchentür, beinah wie einer der Schatten an ihm vorbei. Die Treppe hinauf. Lief dort zielstrebig auf das Zimmer des Jungen zu. Trat dort ebenso lautlos ein. Stolperte fast. Fluchte unterdrückt. Hoffentlich hatte der Gryffindor das nicht gehört. Doch es wirkte nicht so. Zumindest kam niemand mit gezogenem Zauberstab hereingestürmt.

Er trat vorsichtig in eine dunkle Ecke neben dem Fenster. Sah durch den leichten Lichtschimmer der Laterne vor dem Nachbarhaus nur geringfügig etwas. Und er musste daran denken, wie er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, um genau zu sein vor etwa einer halben Stunde, gedacht hatte, dass sich der Gryffindor viel zu selbstverständlich in der Dunkelheit bewegte. Doch wenn er sich hier umsah. Das ganze Gerümpel auf dem Boden sah, hier und da auch recht spitze Gegenstände, hier einen Schraubenzieher, dort ein offener Taschenmesser entdeckte, so war das wohl auch Lebensnotwenig.

Er trat an das Fenster heran. Sah hinaus in die Nacht. Was würde er wohl sagen, wie reagieren, wenn er ihn hier sah. Würde er ihn zornig ansehen, ihn anblitzen. Freuen würde er sich wohl kaum. Und er wusste schon jetzt, dass er eine gehörige Portion Misstrauen abbekommen würde. Er seufzte leise, beinah unhörbar. Vernahm dann aber leise Schritte die sich dem Zimmer näherten. Wer war das? War das Harry? Aber wieso hatte er dann nicht die Treppe gehört? Schnell glitt er neben das Fenster wartete beinah atemlos. Sah dann mit Erleichterung den Jungen eintreten. Musste sich ein lächeln verkneifen, als er sah, wie der Andere herumfuhr, nachdem er selbst ihn ruhig begrüßt hatte: „Hallo Harry…"

Kommentar des Autors:

Ok Leute… stellt euch beim umbringen bitte hinten an, hai? Jeder bekommt ein Stück. Ihr könnt mich auch aufteilen…^^° der eine bekommt die Elle, einer die Speiche, einer den Oberarm… *leicht grins* aber bedenkt Leute: DANN gibt es keinen neuen Teil. Keine Auflösung WER zum Teufel das jetzt ist *fg* *zwinker* jaja… ich weiß liebe Leser^^ ihr habt mich lieb. *lach* Freut euch lieber, dass der neue Teil so ‚schnell' da ist^^°.

Aber sagt mir, was ihr von dem Teil haltet^^° ich persönlich find meinen Stil hierdrin nämlich nicht sooooo prickelnd^^°. Aber vielleicht empfindet ihr das ja anders^^. Sagts einfach per Kommi^^.

Ya mata ne Phibby-chan *verbeug*


	11. Chapter 11

Weine! von PhibrizoAlexiel

Titel: Weine!  
Teil:11/?  
Autor: Farfa Natsu  
Email:  
Fandom: Harry Potter

bitte fragt mich nicht, wie ich auf dieses Pairing kam *drop*) Pairing: HP x TR; SS x SB; LM x RW (

Warnung: Also… ein bischen dies und ein bischen das. Und dann kommt noch das dazu... *sich vor schlägen duck* ist ja gut ist ja gut *grummel* Also auf jeden Fall Slash *g* und dann vermutlich noch sap, bissl dark, n bischen psycho (hoff ich XD) ugggvm, kann ich aber noch nicht genau sagen^^.

Kommentar: Naja... meine erste HP-Story, deswegen seid nicht zu streng mit mir^^. Zusätzlich muss ich noch sagen: Ich habe Band 5 nicht gelesen und Band 6 folglich auch nicht. (In mir sträubt sich halt alles dagegen von JKR selbst von Sirius Tod zu lesen *seufz*) dennoch werde ich Bd. 5 einbringen, soweit es mir mit den Infos aus anderen FFs möglich ist. Deswegen korrigiert mich, wenn ich irgendwas falsches wiedergebe. Aber ich werd ohnehin einiges weglassen oder verändern.^^°

Disclaimer: Gehört mal wieder nix mir. Nur die Idee die story zu schreiben..^.^v

„Tom…", klang die leise, beinah erstickte Stimme des Jungen, der den Älteren aus schockgeweiteten Augen ansah. Leise fragte: „Was… was tust du hier…" Und Harry konnte nicht leugnen, dass er Angst hatte. Was hatte der Mann hier zu suchen? Hier… in seinem Zimmer… seiner Zuflucht… seiner Sicherheit.

Und diese Angst war es auch die ihn zurückweichen ließ, als Tom sich langsam auf ihn zu bewegte. Ihn aus Raubtieraugen zu beobachten schien. Jede einzelne Bewegung wahrnehmend, verfolgend. Und Harry schluckte schwer. Hätte fast begonnen zu zittern, als er gegen die Tür stieß, den Blick weiter auf den Größeren gerichtet.

Doch der begann leicht zu lächeln, nicht sehr, nur ein wenig. Blieb vor dem Gryffindor stehen. Ließ seine Hand langsam über seine Wange, seinen Hals hinunter gleiten. Genoss sowohl den Schauer… lustvollen Schauer, der Harrys Körper zu überziehen schien, wie auch, und das erstaunte Tom selbst, die angstgeweiteten Augen, die sich aber bald darauf resigniert zu schließen schienen und der Ältere lächelte.

„Ich war neugierig…", die leise, ruhige Stimme brachte Harrys Lider dazu sich wieder zu heben, Tom auffordernd, fragend anzusehen, und der fuhr fort: „Ich wollte wissen, wie… wo du lebst… wie die Geräte aussehen, die du zusammengebastelt hast."

Misstrauisch folgten die grünen Augen des Jungen dem Größeren, als dieser sich von ihm abwandte. Das Zimmer im Schein der Laterne zu erkunden begann. Dabei sehr vorsichtig zu Werke ging und die eleganten Bewegungen des Mannes schürten Harrys Misstrauen. Und er ging langsam, schleichend auf den Anderen zu. Hielt diesen nach kurzem Zögern am Handgelenk fest. Fragte leise: „Warum warst du dann heute nicht da und hast Bescheid gesagt?"

Erntete ein breites Grinsen, als sich Tom zu ihm umwandte und amüsiert antwortete: „Das hätte doch keinen Spaß gemacht… aber ich muss sagen… ich war sehr, SEHR überrascht wie gut du dich in der Dunkelheit zurecht findest. Macht wohl die Übung, ne?" Der große Schwarzhaarige sah sich um, dann Harry fragend an: „Sag mal… wann baust du den ganzen Kram eigentlich zusammen?"

Der Jüngere zögerte kurz, antwortete dann aber: „Naja… eigentlich nachmittags… wenn ich aufstehe." Er schluckte schwer, als er die grünen Augen des Anderen, die den seinen so ähnlich waren, ihn durch die Dunkelheit anfunkeln sah. Amüsiert, etwas sadistisch, aber dennoch irgendwie vertrauen erweckend.

Und Harry ließ Tom zögernd los. Wandte sich dann Richtung Fenster. Stellte sich dort hin und murmelte leise: „Und um das zu erfahren folgst du mir nachts?" Drehte sich wieder zu dem Anderen um, zischte leise: „Verkauf mich nicht für dumm… - Was willst du?"

Leise lachte der auf: „Naja… weißt du…" Der dunkel gekleidete Mann trat auf den Gryffindor zu. Streichelte wieder über seine Wange: „Ich weiß genau wer du bist… Harry Potter…" Sah leicht grinsend in die abermals im Schock geweiteten Augen. Gott… das war zu amüsant… und doch… irgendwie sah der Junge hilflos, verloren, aber dabei so niedlich aus, dass der er der dunkle Lord das Verlangen hegte ihn sanft in den Arm zu nehmen. Zu kosen, ihm zu sagen, dass alles gut werden würde. Und er hätte es vielleicht sogar getan, wenn der Goldjunge nicht zurückgestolpert wäre. Ihn ängstlich ansah, nach seinem Zauberstab zu suchen schien. Doch den hatte der Mann ihm bereits vorsorglich entwendet. Wedelte triumphierend damit durch die Luft.

Harry hatte Angst… panische Angst. Wer war dieser verdammte Kerl bloß? Er hatte gehofft… so sehr gehofft er sei ein normaler Mensch. Doch offenbar hatte er damit einen Fehler begangen. Tom wusste offenbar sehr genau wer er war. Doch woher… dass er ein Zauberer war, dass war dem Gryffindor inzwischen auch klar. Doch ansonsten tappte er im Dunkeln.

Unsicher versuchte er die Angst herunterzuschlucken. Biss sich fest auf die Lippen, als er sich gerade aufrichtete, vermeiden wollte noch mehr Schwäche zu zeigen und er fragte fest, wenn auch mit leicht zitterndem Unterton: „Woher weißt du es… und wer bist du?"

Sah erstaunt wie das amüsiert, spöttische Grinsen, mit dem Kommentar „Dein Schweiß hatte die Schminke über deiner Narbe weggeschwemmt…" und einem passenden über besagten Blitz streichelnden Finger, einem sanften Lächeln wich, hörte wie Toms zärtliche Stimme antwortete: „Ein Freund."

Kommentar des Autors:

So… das wär dann erst mal Part 11. Ich weiß^^. Wieder ziemlich kurz, aber dafür hab ich mich jetzt wenigstens für ne Richtung entschieden in der ich weiterschreiben will. Und deswegen hoffe ich dass die nächsten Teile schneller geschrieben werden können^^ *verlegen grins*. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr wollt überhaupt noch dass ich weiterschreibe^^°. Sagts einfach per Kommi^^

Ya mata ne Phibby-chan *verbeug*


	12. Chapter 12

Weine! von PhibrizoAlexiel

Titel: Weine!  
Teil:12/?  
Autor: Farfa Natsu  
Email:  
Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: HP x TR; SS x SB; LM x RW (bitte fragt mich nicht, wie ich auf dieses Pairing kam *drop*)

Warnung: Also… ein bischen dies und ein bischen das. Und dann kommt noch das dazu... *sich vor schlägen duck* ist ja gut ist ja gut *grummel* Also auf jeden Fall Slash *g* und dann vermutlich noch sap, bissl dark, n bischen psycho (hoff ich XD) ugggvm, kann ich aber noch nicht genau sagen^^.

Kommentar: Naja... meine erste HP-Story, deswegen seid nicht zu streng mit mir^^. Zusätzlich muss ich noch sagen: Ich habe Band 5 nicht gelesen und Band 6 folglich auch nicht. (In mir sträubt sich halt alles dagegen von JKR selbst von Sirius Tod zu lesen *seufz*) dennoch werde ich Bd. 5 einbringen, soweit es mir mit den Infos aus anderen FFs möglich ist. Deswegen korrigiert mich, wenn ich irgendwas falsches wiedergebe. Aber ich werd ohnehin einiges weglassen oder verändern.^^°

Disclaimer: Gehört mal wieder nix mir. Nur die Idee die story zu schreiben..^.^v

„Ein Freund?", ein leises, beinah schon höhnisches Lachen verließ Harrys Kehle, während er einen Schritt zurück wich: „Und das soll ich dir glauben?" Seine Mundwinkel verzerrten sich: „Ein Grund, Tom… Nenn mir. Einen. Guten. Grund… - Los… Worauf wartest du?" Stille. Und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde enttäuscht, seine Stimme klang fast leer, als er flüsterte: „Du kannst es nicht… Nicht wahr? Es geht nicht... Es gibt keinen Grund... Wer bist du…"

Doch der Ältere schüttelte wieder leicht grinsend den Kopf: „Nein… Du irrst dich Harry… Ich kann dir eine Begründung liefern… Sogar eine sehr, sehr gute…" Er trat etwas zurück, wandte sich um, ging wieder ein Stück durch das Zimmer, hockte sich plötzlich hin, wie der Gryffindor überrascht bemerkte vor sein ‚Radio'.

Dann war wieder die leise, ruhige, etwas rauchige Stimme zu hören, als sich Toms avada-grüne Augen auf den Jungen richteten: „Du lebst noch…" Amüsement blitzte in den Iriden auf, während sich der große, geschmeidige Körper wieder aufrichtete: „Und bevor du kommst, dass der Orden hier jegliche negative Aktivität registrieren würde: Ich kann dir sagen… Gestern hätten sie es nicht gekonnt… Gestern in der Bar… Und trotzdem lebst du noch, nicht wahr?"

Ein leises Seufzen war zu hören: „Ich hege kein Verlangen dich zu töten Harry… Wieso sollte ich… Wie ich bereits sagte: Ich bin ein Freund…"

Misstrauisch fixierte der Jüngere die dunkel gekleidete Gestalt. Sollte er ihm glauben? Nun gut… Er hatte zwar recht… Er hätte ihn am vorherigen Tag ohne irgendein Problem töten können. Ja wahrscheinlich hätte es zunächst keiner von ‚seiner' Seite bemerkt… Genauso wenig, wie sie bemerkt hatten, wo er arbeitete… Zumindest hatte er die Briefe seiner Freunde so verstanden, und um ehrlich zu sein war das vielleicht auch gar nicht so schlecht, denn… Zwar war der Job meist ziemlich eklig und nicht wirklich das, was er mochte, aber allemal besser, als die ganze Zeit bei seinen Verwandten zu sein… Er grinste schwach: Obwohl es ihm doch etwas mehr gefallen hätte, wenn er sich nur noch seiner Freizeitbeschäftigung zuwenden könnte. Aber zudem zahlte Jim gut.

Und sobald Ron und Hermine bemerkt hätten, dass er verschwunden wäre, so wäre deren erster Gedanke wohl zunächst in die Richtung ‚Flucht vor seinen Verwandten' gewandert. Und sie hätten erst einmal einige Zeit gewartet, dass er sich bei einem von ihnen meldete, wussten sie doch, dass er nichts mehr als die übertriebene Fürsorge hasste. Noch nicht einmal Voldemort.

Ein leises Lachen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen, ließ ihn zu Tom blicken, erschrocken zusammenfahren, als er bemerkte, dass dieser direkt vor ihm stand. Ihn grinsend ansah: „Harry, Harry, Harry… Weißt du eigentlich wie gefährlich das ist, wenn du in deine Gedankenwelt abtauchst?" Und er musste schwer schlucken, als sich die große Hand des Älteren um seinen Hals legte.

Er bräuchte nur zudrücken. Nur ein wenig, vielleicht etwas mehr Druck ausüben… Tom schluckte schwer: Dann wäre es vorbei… Er hätte gesiegt… Ziemlich unspektakulär zwar, aber gesiegt… Und wer wusste, schon, wie die Zeitungen so was aufbauschten. Er lachte innerlich auf: Wahrscheinlich genauso sehr, wie wenn sie erfahren würden, welche Art von Beziehung sein 1. Berater zu einem Mitglied einer der ‚weißesten' Familien unterhielt.

Doch er konnte nicht… Er konnte ihn einfach nicht töten… Nicht wenn er ihn aus diesen großen grünen Augen ansah, die den seinen so ähnlich waren. Deren Farbe so sehr der des Todesfluch ähnelte. Und der dunkle Lord beugte sich vor, glitt mit seiner Hand von der Kehle des Jungen zu dessen Nacken, zog ihn fest an sich heran und verschloss die weichen Lippen, beinah schon brutal leidenschaftlich mit den seinen. Zwang seine Zunge in den wohlschmeckenden Mund. Erkundete ihn.

Und Harry genoss es. Er wusste nicht warum. Doch er genoss es, genoss den Hauch von Gefahr in diesem Moment, vermischt mit dem Gefühl von Verlangen, ausgelößt durch die einfache… Und doch so vielseitige Berührung zweier Lippen. Und… So meldete sich sein Herz unerwünschterweise… Ein paar davon gehörten der Person in die er sich verliebt hatte.

Der Gryffindor schluckte schwer, als er freigegeben wurde, sah Tom mit einem mehr als unsicheren Blick an. Biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ahnte nicht einmal wie verführerisch in diesem Moment auf den Älteren wirken musste. Sah diesen nur mit einem tiefen Seufzen von sich zurücktreten, ihn aber noch immer sanft im Nacken kraulend.

Und die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich plötzlich, als er die ruhigen Worte des Größeren hörte, als jener, beinah schon bittend sagte: „Ich möchte, dass du mit mir mitkommst…"

Kommentar des Autors:

So… jaja… lang lang ist's her… ich weiß… aber dafür bin ich heute morgen in eine Art Schreibwahn gerauscht… und das um 5.18 Uhr… *drop* aber naja… gut… auch schön… *drop* dafür hab ich jetzt wenigstens ein paar Teile fertig, die ich dann sehr bald auf diesen hier folgen lassen könnte… könnte natürlich nur, wenn ihr sie noch haben wollt *seufz* *ja schließlich echt langsam war* *tief verbeug* ich hoffe zumindest, dass euch der Teil hier ein wenig entschädigt… Nun denn… das heißt soviel wie ich hoffe er gefällt euch…

Ya mata ne Phibby-chan *verbeug*


	13. Chapter 13

Weine! von PhibrizoAlexiel

Titel: Weine!  
Teil:13/?  
Autor: Farfa Natsu  
Email:  
Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: HP x TR; SS x SB; LM x RW (bitte fragt mich nicht, wie ich auf dieses Pairing kam *drop*)

Warnung: Also… ein bischen dies und ein bischen das. Und dann kommt noch das dazu... *sich vor schlägen duck* ist ja gut ist ja gut *grummel* Also auf jeden Fall Slash *g* und dann vermutlich noch sap, bissl dark, n bischen psycho (hoff ich XD) ugggvm, kann ich aber noch nicht genau sagen^^.

Kommentar: Naja... meine erste HP-Story, deswegen seid nicht zu streng mit mir^^. Zusätzlich muss ich noch sagen: Ich habe Band 5 nicht gelesen und Band 6 folglich auch nicht. (In mir sträubt sich halt alles dagegen von JKR selbst von Sirius Tod zu lesen *seufz*) dennoch werde ich Bd. 5 einbringen, soweit es mir mit den Infos aus anderen FFs möglich ist. Deswegen korrigiert mich, wenn ich irgendwas falsches wiedergebe. Aber ich werd ohnehin einiges weglassen oder verändern.^^°

Disclaimer: Gehört mal wieder nix mir. Nur die Idee die story zu schreiben..^.^v

„Mit… Mit dir mitkommen?", Harry schluckte schwer: „Wo…wohin denn?" Er löste sich komplett von dem Älteren: „Und außerdem… Was er wartest du? Du kommst her? Überraschst mich… Bedrohst mich fast… Machst mir verdammt noch mal ne Riesenangst… Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wer du bist… Und du kommst mir, von wegen dass ich mitkommen soll?"

Er sah zur Seite… Für wie blöd hielt der Kerl ihn. Für wie dumm? Es waren so viele Hinweise, so viele Andeutungen von der Seite des Anderen gefallen, dass er sich sicher war, dass Tom nicht unbedingt zu den ‚guten' zählte. Und doch…. Hatte sein Herz einen Sprung getan als er die Bitte gehört hatte. Doch konnte er ihm trauen? Konnte er ihm VERtrauen? Trotz dessen, dass er, Tom, gewiss nicht der ‚nette Junge von nebenan' war?

Der Gryffindor wandte sich ab. Ging auf seine neuste Bastelei zu, eine Falle… Eine Mäusefalle, hatte er doch letzten einen ziemlich großen Vertreter dieser Spezies im Haus, um genau zu sein in seinem Zimmer, auf dem Weg zur ‚Arbeit' entdeckt. Und in diesem Moment konnte er nicht anders, als sich selbst damit zu assoziieren. Es war eine Falle… Er war sich beinah sicher dass es eine Falle war: „Warum sollte ich dir vertrauen?"

Keine Antwort. Bewusst keine Antwort. Denn Tom merkte, wie der Widerstand des Jungen brach, wie er begann sich darauf einzulassen, sich ihm zu überlassen. Und eine Lüge… Und jede Antwort wäre eine Lüge gewesen… Würde das ganze Gebilde, die ganze Schwäche, zeitbedingte, aber Schwäche des Jüngeren, in sich zusammen stürzen lassen. Und so schwieg der dunkel gekleidete Mann.

Leicht seufzte der Junge zu sich selbst, murmelte leise: „Nichts… Gar nichts also… Ich wusste es… Du gehörst zu ihnen, nicht wahr?" Er sah fragend zu dem Älteren, erntete ein kurzes, aber ehrliches Nicken.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er war ein Gryffindor, hatte mutig zu sein, gegen alles dunkle ‚einzustehen', dagegen anzukämpfen, doch wollte… Konnte er das überhaupt? Konnte er sich diesem Zauber des Verbotenen erwehren. Er dachte an all die Toten, die gestorben waren… Doch überraschender Weise dachte er nicht an die Verstorbenen für die ‚gute' Seite, sondern an die von der ‚schwarzen' Seite. Sie hatten doch gewiss auch Familie gehabt. Menschen die um sie trauerten. Die um sie weinten. Das was ihm selbst fehlte: Eine Familie… Geborgenheit. Die Fähigkeit Tränen zu vergießen. Sicher… Er hatte seine Freunde, doch trotz allem, trotz aller Freundschaft, trotz allem vertrauen, dass er ihnen entgegenbrachte… Trotz all diesen Dingen: Sie konnten ihm nicht den Schutz einer liebenden Familie geben.

Und Harry ahnte, nein… wusste… mit Voldemort verhielt es sich genauso wie mit ihm selbst… Auch er hatte keine Familie… Vermisste die Geborgenheit eines ‚zu Hauses'. Doch so zu werden, wie der dunkle Lord… Er schluckte. Nein… Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dazu war er zu sehr von der weißen Seite geprägt. Blieb in ihren ‚Fesseln', die ja zum Teil eigentlich gar keine waren. Spürte er doch stets das Vertrauen seiner Freunde, den Halt den sie ihm gaben, wenn sie ihn festhielten. Davon abhielten abzustürzen.

Er fühlte den starren Blick des Anderen auf sich, auf seinem Körper. Spürte, wie er ihn zu durchbohren, abzutasten, schien und er schluckte schwer, während er sich unsicher über die Lippen leckte. In diesem Moment glücklicherweise nicht zu dem Größeren sah, was er gesehen hätte, hätte ihn erschreckt, denn auf dessen Lippen hatte sich ein beinah zufrieden-sadistischer Ausdruck breitgemacht.

Der aber recht wenig über das Innenleben desselben dunkel Gekleideten verriet… Oder doch? Der Mann war sich selbst nicht ganz sicher… Doch eines wusste er ganz genau: Er wollte ihn haben… wollte Harry für sich haben… Nicht für die dunkle Seite, nicht für Voldemort, sondern für sich: Tom Riddle. Und er würde ihn bekommen… Egal was er dafür tun musste. Egal wie lange es dauern würde. Er würde ihn bekommen.

Kommentar des Autors:

Soooooooo… und schon Teil 13. *g* die Unglückzahl… die schwarze Zahl… aber ist sie es auch für Harry? Sagt mir wie ihr darüber denkt.

Ein schönes… (und vielleicht nicht ganz so einsames, wie meins *allein in Wohnung hock* *sniff*) Weihnachtsfest.

Ya mata ne Phibby-chan *verbeug*


End file.
